


Foolery

by fizzy_smile



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzy_smile/pseuds/fizzy_smile
Summary: It's late and quiet and there's a knock on Dan's door.
Relationships: Dan Pfeiffer/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Crooked Secret Santa 2019





	Foolery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyRosePotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/gifts).

> A short lil treat for world-class champ @lilyrosepotter.
> 
> Thanks to super fast beta @sev! You rock!

Dan knows that knock. Even drawn up out of a sound sleep, he knows that knock. He drags himself up off the couch, mutes the ESPN14 after-after-after-postgame analysis. And opens up the door, to see a mouthwatering drunk Tommy in formalwear. Wow, whoever picked the tie and cummerbund had Tommy’s stormy-sea-blue eyes for inspiration, it is breathtaking.

“Dan.”

“Tommy.”

Clutching at the doorframe, Tommy announces, “Hey, this is more in the vein of a drunk knock, in the manner of a drunk dial, but in person.” He lists against the door and smiles widely at Dan.

Dan loves over-articulate tipsy Tommy, freed of a few inhibitions but sparkling vocabulary intact. Inwardly, Dan steels himself against this tremendous appeal. He takes a deep breath, taking in Tommy’s soft tousled hair and hazy smile.

“And?”

“And I happened to be in the neighborhood (Dan snorts, a 45-minute lyft ride is by no measure in the neighborhood) and thought I’d check in (they’re on an hourlong conference call twice a week, that’s plenty of checking in) and . . . “ Tommy falters for a moment, “and my Nana asked about you, and I wanted to send along her best in person (“yeah, yeah, that’s the ticket” scoffs Dan to himself) Um . . . and it’s freezing out here, can I come in?”

As much as Dan knows this is not a good idea, he is weak where beautiful drunk Tommy is concerned. He waves him in and turns to get him some water to mitigate the hangover he so clearly has coming.

After shedding his overcoat, Tommy stands there grinning in his formalwear, accepts the glass with a brush of his hand on Dan’s. He locks eyes with Dan over the glass and raises one pale eyebrow in a move that should not make Dan’s heart stutter but it’s late and quiet and they’re standing very close in Dan’s dark kitchen. Tommy drains the glass and carefully places it next to Dan’s hand on the countertop.

Humming tunelessly, Tommy places his hand over Dan’s and steps closer to nuzzle into Dan’s cheek. He murmurs, “Hey Dan.”

His kiss is feather-light and Dan feels himself surrender. Tommy is soft and pliable in Dan’s arms and smells faintly of the chill outside. Dan breathes him in and notes the familiar and the new: Tommy is a bit broader than he remembers, their tiny height differential just as intoxicating, the muscles in his back just as warm and strong as before. Tommy tastes of whiskey and cake frosting, boozy and sugary.

Suddenly, Tommy is kissing him like he has been thinking about nothing else for weeks, and in this moment Dan allows himself to relax into it and enjoy.


End file.
